Bite me?
by bkuebird
Summary: How could something that was so wrong, feel so right?/ Slowly, she gave in. Licking at the spot where her fangs would break the skin so she could drink in the delicious red liquid she deeply desired. KotoUmi vampire AU


A/N: *hastily scribbles together a crappy one-shot in an attempt to de-stress and get rid of writer's block*

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live! or any of its characters.

...

Under the large moon, that looked big enough to swallow the world, were two figures acting on pure animal instinct. The clashing of desire gave birth to raw passion.

"Aah..." Soft gasps and whimpers could be heard, resonating through the dimly lit room.

Supple lips sucked eagerly on her neck, savouring each whimper. "U-Umi-chan..." The quivering voice called out.

Prying away her lips for a brief moment, brilliant blue hair shone under the glow of the moon, amber eyes that were darkened with lust and with a raspy voice she replied, "What is it?"

Umi looked down at Kotori, whose ash-brown hair was splayed onto the pillows, her shimmering golden eyes staring into hers. "... I want a kiss." She spoke cautiously.

Umi's cheeks flared but she leaned down and pressed her lips hastily against Kotori's, showing her lack of experience in more romantic gestures. Regardless, Kotori returned the kiss, smiling. Most of the time, the blue-haired vampire was reluctant to show such romantic actions, blushing and claiming that she would do no such thing even after the two of them spent the whole night together. Hence Kotori was delighted with her compliance but the gentle kiss soon turned heated, as Umi nibbled on her lip, eliciting a gasp.

Pushing her tongue into Kotori's mouth, she brushed their tongues together, leaving them both breathless. The vampire's hands snaked downwards, slipping under her lover's flimsy shirt.

Cold fingers pressed onto her stomach and Kotori shivered, from a mix of shock and delight. Umi broke the kiss, tongue running over her protruding fang, as she breathed in, panting slightly. Kotori blushed at the sight, finding the vampire incredibly sexy, especially since she was shirtless, and even more so with her fangs on display.

She bit her lip anxiously as the feral look on Umi's face returned, and almost instantly, she dove in and kissed Kotori's neck eagerly. The ash-haired girl bit back a moan as Umi's kisses traced to a particular spot on her neck before her tongue slipped out, licking.

More whimpers and gasps escaped from her lips as Umi continued the assault on her neck, hand travelling further up. A moan finally made its way out of her throat as the vampire's hand slipped underneath her bra. "Umi-chan..." she breathed, hands reaching for her hair, to pull her closer.

Her fangs traced the spot on Kotori's neck, touching but not entirely pleasing. Her tongue continued to press on that one spot, leaving Kotori in a swirl of pleasure.

Her fangs began to poke more at the soft flesh, enough to leave a brief dent but not enough to pierce through skin. Umi felt hands pull her closer, further away from self-control as she was tempted to take a drink and quench her thirst.

Slowly, she gave in. Licking at the spot where her fangs would break the skin so she could drink in the delicious red liquid she deeply desired.

Kotori, whose mind would usually be clouded with desire, was clear as she contemplated what she was doing. What she was doing with this creature of the night, would be considered immoral and unacceptable but as she watched her lover's fangs near her neck, she couldn't help but feel anticipation and content flow through her.

Umi's fangs touched her skin, gently and carefully as Kotori continued to wonder, anticipating. _How could_, she shut her eyes, _something so wrong_, felt fangs grazing skin, _feel so right_?

She waited for fangs to pierce her skin as she would be thrown into a void that was a combination of both pain and pleasure but it never came. Snapping her eyes open, she realised that Umi had pulled back. Worried, she hurriedly asked, "What's wrong?" as she sat up. Umi's reply was a sheepish turn of her head as she scratched her cheek. "I... I'm going to be late."

Seeing Kotori's still confused look, Umi elaborated stiffly, "Uh. I have a meeting. If we continue, I'll be late." Kotori blinked once, then twice before it registered. "What."

Umi tried to explain again, fearing that Kotori had not heard her but she was quickly cut off, "Did you just say, that the reason you stopped was only because you might be late for one of your vampire meetings?" The ash haired girl asked, visible irritation cast onto her face. Umi nodded her head dumbly, "Uh... yeah?"

Being the nice, sweet girl she was, Kotori resisted the urge to yell at her lover. "Oh. Okay." she tried her best to not sound disappointed but it was evident in the tone of her voice. Feeling bad, Umi tried to compensate, she pecked at her lips before turning away and bent down to pick up her shirt.

Kotori let a small smile slip onto her face as she got up from the bed, stretching her arms. As Umi put on her navy blue shirt, she asked, "Want me to pick you up from class tomorrow?" The ash-haired girl nodded, replying, "That would be great, my classes end at-" "One, right?" Umi said, straightening her shirt. Once again, Kotori nodded with a grin. "How did you know?"

Umi grabbed her bag from the chair at the side of the room, "Your classes always end at one on Wednesday." she replied confidently. Kotori giggled, taking this as an opportunity to tease the vampire, she hummed, "So, you've been stalking me?"

Astonished, Umi immediately shouted, "What the- N-No! I have done no such thing!" She opened the window, clutching onto her small bag. "A-Anyway, I need to go now."

Kotori walked up to her, placing a hand on Umi's chest she whispered, "How about a kiss before you go?" Umi spluttered, cheeks coloured a deep red. "W-what? No, I don't have any time f-for that!"

Kotori whined, playful as she traced her fingers up to Umi's cheek, "But it's just one kiss." The vampire shook her head vigorously, unable to speak. Kotori puckered her lips, trying to tease Umi as much as possible. "Please?"

Umi's brain ran into overdrive and her blush spread to her ears. "I-I can't! I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" And with that panicked reply, she transformed into a bat and flew off into the night.

The second she was gone though, Kotori immediately broke out in a fit of gleeful giggles, finding the vampire simply too cute for words.

And while looking at the large, glowing moon, she decides that it doesn't matter that it may be wrong, because it feels right to her. And while picturing Umi's blushing face in her mind, she thinks to herself, "Just how wrong could this be?"

...

A/N: Hope you liked it, it's lame I know but I wanted to write a happier fic? Please review!


End file.
